


i l l u s i o n

by wildyoongi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Nogitsune, Scisaac - Freeform, Stydia, The Maze Runner inspired?, Thiam, idk tag???, maybe a supernatural crossover?, searches how to tag, tag?, void, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildyoongi/pseuds/wildyoongi
Summary: Beacon Hills is a highly advanced town where all the civilians are either supernatural, ignorant or impervious. This town, however, is primarily known for its government, The Council.In a world where the government watches over everyone, they control everything and everyone. People are so oblivious to everything; the truth is far beyond uncovering now. Living in a blind society with advanced technology has no solutions to problems and doesn't do well for a number of civilians. They feel a void (hehe) in their selves. They feel something is missing. But what is? What has been forgotten? What is the hole in their minds that they do not seem to remember? Does not seem to come out?





	

It was a dark day in late February. The town's civilians were oblivious to the cold wind surrounding them. Trees swayed back and forth slowly. Old swings creaked slowly while tattered clothes whipped against the wind relentlessly.

*****

Dark skies shuddered and thundered as Scott sauntered across the room to his mirror, feeling confident enough to assure himself everything was going to go to plan. He was agog until he saw how deadbeat he looked. Reality caught up with him and his world stumbled to the ground. Smiling nervously, Scott glanced at himself in the mirror and anxiously thought about the Revolution. It was here. The day to end all days of darkness was here. _Light will finally shed upon us after decades of pitch darkness._

He remembered his father's last words, "Everything relies on you now." As if that hadn't put even more weight on Scott's shoulders! But he was going to honour his dad's words and carry on his legacy.

*****

Meanwhile, in the main plaza a strange humming noise was drifting through the narrow streets. The sound seemed as if it was resonating in the hi-tech buildings itself. Vibrations could be seen through the many water fountains surrounding the great golden statue of the "first" founder of the humble town.

If you squinted and focused carefully, you could see a small whizzing camera in one of the great statute's eyes, detecting everyone's movements. The statue itself was so grand that when there were many tourists in the town (not that there were many), they would marvel at the sight of it. However, none of them quite caught the whizzing movements of the camera.

~

**Hellooo guys, I'm Tas and this story is already shit. Sorreh **but anyways maybe I'll update, maybe I won't. It really depends lmao. I'm already vV terrible at writing but whatevs idrc, kay bye now. See you guys the next time I update****


End file.
